solve it throw it
by hanappi
Summary: situs Hell Girl kena hack, gimana Ai dkk mengatasi masalah ini? Summary jelek cerita jelek, don't like don't read. RnR. OOC parah
1. Chapter 1

Hanappi : Ohayooo~

Ai : GILA ! gelap gini _ohayo_?

Hanappi : gomen…gomen, cuma bisa bilang _ohayo _aja soalnya *berlutut

Ai : begonya jangan diliatin dong

Hanappi : … (ketiban Ren ; jatuh, terluka, perih, terhina…tapi cihuy *mata genit)

Ai : kayaknya si hanappi mau bikin ff aneh lagi, deh (￣ー￣) kita biarin aja dia mengembangkan imajinasi gilanya. Oh ya, tambahan **hanappi cuma pinjem Hell Girl, kita semua nggak rela kalo dia jadi author asli kita. Cih**

Hanappi : … (makin terluka, terpuruk, terhina, ternoda)

* * *

Dipojok ruangan kecil, Ai duduk di depan komputernya. Mendadak shock karena tampilan web Hell Girl mendadak jadi centil (pinky-pinky dengan tambahan bunga-bunga dan pita. WTH !)

Ai Enma : eh buset, kenapa nih web? bisa-bisa dikira layanan dagang online kalo layoutnya kayak gini *banting komputer jadulnya

Hanappi : ya iyalah secara komputer jaman 400 tahun yang lalu, sama laptop ane mah mending laptop ane *mendadak muncul terus ilang lagi ditembak mati sama si Ai ＿|￣|○

Hone Onna : hmmm, kayaknya ini kena hack, deh

Mendadak Hone Onna muncul, ngangguk-ngangguk di depan komputer Ai yang masih Pentium satu itu. Lagaknya kayak ngerti komputer, padahal jalanin Microsoft Word aja nggak bisa.

Ai Enma: Hack?

Hanappi : (tiba-tiba bangkit dengan tubuh bersimbah darah) Hack adalah mencari tahu secara mendalam mengenai kerja suatu system,komputer, atau jaringan komputer. Ngerti?

Ai dan Hone Onna kompak geleng-geleng

Hanappi : sama, itu juga cuma hasil copy-pas….. *tiba-tiba panci melayang dengan indahnya

Ai Enma: terus itu gimana?

Ren mendadak muncul, Hanappi yang tadinya pingsan sekarang jadi koma saking nggak _keuh-keuh_ menerima ketampanan Ren *norak !

Ichimoku Ren : ulah si jurnalis psiko itu tuh, tadi habis ane mata-mata

Ai Enma : Terus ini gimana?

Ichimoku Ren : sementara pakai Koran lagi deh, kayak jaman dulu itu

Karena dirasa nggak ada jalan lain, dan semuanya pada gaptek. Diputuskan dari web dialihkan ke Koran. Hone Onna segera mengurus pembiayaan periklanan di Koran *hari gini gitu, pake yang gratis, nggak funky.

**Satu minggu kemudian **

Kondisi web masih aja centi-centil najis. Sekarang malah tambah ada gliter-gliter nggak jelas. Sesekali ada e-mail masuk yang berisi _list _barang-barang pesanan (ket : peralatan cosplay, dress, handbag, sampai bikini)

Sedangkan nasib iklan koran yang dibayar dengan separuh gaji Hone Onna sama sekali nggak membuahkan hasil.

Hanappi : ya iyalah, hari gini baca Koran. Enak juga lewat Ok*zone(dot)com *muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang dengan mengenaskan—diseret Ai kemudian dicemplungin kolam

Ai Enma : lihat sisi baiknya. Seminggu kita dapet libur. Asiiiiik !

Hone Onna : (gak terima, karena merasa rugi gajinya dipotong setengah) kasian tuh manusia-manusia yang depresi.

Ichimoku Ren : hmmm, menurut pengamatan. Pamor kita kalah gede sama Ki J*ko B*do. Doi Cuma modal foto doang habis itu korban akan disiksa dunia-akhirat ditambah doi nggak pake perjanjian juga. asal ada pelicin (baca : duit) semua beres. Kita harus segera memperbaiki website Jigoku Tsushin atau kita bakal kena PHK sama pemimpin neraka.

Ai Enma : Nah, caranya memperbaiki gimana?

Hone Onna : iklan Koran mau dicabut sekarang? Nggak rugi tuh bayarnya? Aku bayar sewa buat satu bulan penuh (masih aja nggak terima)

Hanappi : (muncul dengan mengenaskan, pucat pasi karena kedinginan) kenapa nggak beli komputer baru?

**Setelah beli komputer baru (lebih canggih dari punyanya si hanappi)**

Kali ini Ren yang jadi korban, gaji setaunnya harus direlakan buat bayar tu komputer ditambah instalasi OS yang original karena si Ai nggak mau kalo yang abal-abal.

Ai : ini gimana? Tulisan '_start_'nya nggak ada (kalo yang inget tampilan PC Pentium 2,3,4 pasti ada tulisan '_start' _sedangkan yang terbaru—vista dkk cuma ada gambarnya)

Hone Onna : lah ini desktopnya kenapa kayak gini?

Ichimoku Ren : kenapa milihnya yang warna item, sih? Tadi ada yang warnanya polkadot. Gilak _Kawaii_ bangetz ! _OMG, ternyata Ren orangnya melambai, bok_

Ai Enma : habis itu gimana? Masa bikin web baru lagi? Nggak lucu dong kalo nanti nama webnya Jigoku Tsushin season 2. Turun deh pamor kita dikira sinetron.

Tiba-tiba tanpa komando dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, nenek Ai bangkit dari mesin pintal. Sosok bayangannya yang misterius terlihat berbalik dan segera membuka pintu. Semua yang ada di situ terlihat tidak percaya apa yang akan dilihatnya, karena sosok sebenarnya nenek itu adalah misteri terbesar Anime/Manga/Apalah ini. Kecuali Ai, dia terlihat biasa-biasa aja, padahal yang lain tahan nafas tahan kentut saking penasarannya.

Nenek Ai : Coba aku periksa dari kemarin rebut aja masalah komputer

Hone Onna, Ichimoku Ren, hanappi : gubrak ! *jumpalitan nggak karuan saking shocknya karena si nenek keluar dengan kostum ninja, yang kelihatan cuma matanya. Itu aja samar-samar karena si nenek pake stocking jala buat penutup mata

Dengan cekatan Nenek berhasil membenahi situs web Hell Girl yang tadinya bling-bling najis jadi kembali dark-goth. Kontan aja semua makin takjub makin shock makin jumpalitan (kecuali Ai—udah gak heran lagi dia). Ternyata si nenek sesepuh itu lebih canggih dibanding mereka. Selidik cari selidik ternyata sebenarnya si nenek itu selama ini kerjaannya ngehack situs bank internasional. Terpecahkan sudah misteri dari mana asal muasal gaji Hone Onna, Ichimoku Ren, dan Wanyudo.

* * *

Ai : makin ngelantur nih fanficnya, makin ancur. Udah stop aja.

Hanappi : (posisi ngetik, muka serius—cenderung bloon, udel bodong) heee?

Ai : lagian Wanyudo dari tadi nggak keliatan kemana?

Hanappi : ceritanya dia kekunci di kamar mandi, jadi nggak nongol

Ai : eh buset, makin malem makin ilang otaknya ni orang

Hanappi : **hanappi beserta keluarga mohon maaf atas pembunuhan karakter yang baru saja dilakukan. Amin**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ai : LAGIIII?

hanappi : yoi dah

Ai : cih, padahal juga nggak ada yang baca

hanappi : biar, yang penting kepuasan batinnya, booook *gaya lebay tangan di jidat

Ai : **kita semua bukan punya hanappi. kita semua diculik sama hanappi**

hanappi : ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ｱﾊﾊ八八ﾉヽﾉヽﾉヽﾉ ＼ / ＼/ ＼ *evil laugh

* * *

Setelah Nenek turun tangan memperbaiki web Hell Girl, masalahnya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Lagi-lagi situs Hell Girl kena hack dan diperkirakan orang yang sama yang meng-hack situs Hell Girl sebelumnya, yaitu Hajime. Jurnalis psiko yang naksir berat sama Ai (WHAAAAT?)

Ichimoku Ren : kita harus membasmi sampai ke akar-akarnya

Ren sekarang tampil macho karena kemarin baru aja dia diseret paksa Hone Onna untuk masuk rehabilitasi karena sikap melambainya dan akhirnya dia menemukan jati dirinya sebagai cowok macho

Hanappi : kayak panu dong *ditonjok Ren pakai cinta

Ai : Apa harus kita kirim dia ke neraka?

-bletaaaak !

si nenek mukul kepala Ai *masih lengkap dengan kostum ninjanya

Nenek Ai : lu mau cepet pensiun jadi Hell Girl apa?

Hone Onna : kita harus menerornya, menakutinya setiap hari, mengerogoti sari-sari kehidupannya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman didunia itu dan akhirnya membawa dirinya dalam jurang kesengsaraan selama-lamanya. huahahahaha *devil mode

semua yang ada di situ kecuali Hone Onna sendiri langsung begidik, merinding ngeri.

Setelah melalui musyawarah bersama, akhirnya diputuskan untuk menon-aktifkan situs Hell Girl. Alasan utamanya adalah mengurangi e-mail yang berisi daftar barang-barang pesanan yang makin hari makin aneh (akhir-akhir ini banyak yang pesen s*x toy).

Hone Onna : berarti kita libur?

Nenek Ai : Libur jidat lu !

sontak bogem mentah si nenek mendarat dengan mantap di jidat Hone Onna. meninggalkan bekas merah menyala di jidatnya.

Ai : terus gimana ini penyelesaiannya?

hanappi : lah, kan kamu tokoh utamanya. kamu dong yang kasih penyelesaiannya.

Ai : siapa yang bikin nih fanfic, ha? HA? HAAAA? *sambil nginjek-nginjek hanappi yang terpuruk menyedihkan, mengenaskan

Wanyudo muncul secara tiba-tiba. Mukanya kucel, berantakan, kayak nggak niat hidup (secara hampir seminggu dia kekurung dikamar mandi)

Wanyudo : aha ! (ini bukan promosi modem looooh (￣ー￣)) aku tau solusinya *mendadak diatas kepala Wanyudo ada bolham lampunya

Semua, kecuali Wanyudo : Gimana, gimana?

Wanyudo : kita curi aja komputernya si psiko gila itu

**Lokasi : Rumah Hajime**

**Waktu : Malam hari, jam 00.00**

**Suasana : Mencekam plus plus (plus deg deg-an maksudnya)  
**

Ren, satu-satunya cowok macho dalam kelompok perampok itu (Wanyudo udah gak macho, udah tua dia -,-) memimpin pasukannya untuk memasuki sarang musuh. Rumah kecil bertipe 36 itu ternyata tidak mudah untuk dimasuki. karena disetiap langkah untuk memasuki rumah itu ada jebakan yang menanti mereka. Istilah kerennya ; jebakan betmen

hanappi : (terjebak dalam kandang macan) eh, eh, tolongin eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh ! *suara memilukan hanappi sama sekali tidak didengar oleh pasukannya

belum ada sepuluh menit mereka berada dalam rumah itu, satu orang telah gugur (biarpun mereka semua nggak nyadar kalo hanappi udah dimakan macan). tetapi Ai, Ren, dan Hone Onna berhasil mendapatkan komputer yang menjadi incaran mereka. Sedangkan Wanyudo diluar mempersiapkan kendaraan mereka untuk kabur sekaligus berjaga-jaga kalo petugas siskamling lagi patroli.

Akhirnya, perjalanan singkat namun mematikan itu akhirnya beres. Setelah keluar melewati kandang singa, kandang kingkong, kandang badak, dan kandang koala (?) serta jebakan berupa jebakan tikus, jebakan beruang, jebakan paus (?), dll. Kelompok pencuri semi-elit itu kembali ke dunianya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadiaan amoral itu, situs Hell Girl muncul lagi. e-mail-e-mail berisi pesanan s*x toy juga sudah nggak muncul lagi. Hal ini cukup melegakan bagi pengguna situs Hell Girl dan juga Ai beserta asisten-astitennya yang haus gaji. Tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana nasip hanappi? dan seberapa lama kelegaan ini terus berlangsung?

* * *

hanappi : teganya..teganya...teganyaaaaa ! *muncul dengan keadaan mengenaskan matanya cuil, tangannya lepas, hidungnya jadi mancung (olala)

Ai : nah ini dia muncul. gimana ceritanya bisa lepas dari kandang macan?

hanappi : aku dilepasin begitu aja, katanya rasa dagingku kaya rasa daging ayam kena flu burung -,-

Ai : ooooh *ekspresinya datar gila

hanappi : **review bisa berupa pujian, kritik, saran, hinaan, makian, dan umpatan (tiga terakhir karena udah kebal)**


End file.
